la apuesta
by pafi demon
Summary: no se si os gustara pero es mi primer historia espero q sea una historia buena y esviarme cosas para mejorar mis historias adiossss


"**_ACEPTO LA APUESTA"_**

-Es muy temprano para cualquier persona hermione -Balbuceó Ron mientras bostezaba ruidosamente y comenzaba una serie de gestos retorcidos de estiramiento matutino.

-Ron son las seis de la tarde -le espetó ella exasperada.

-Sí, pero es un findesemana y era la hora de mi siesta -La chica tornó los ojos dejando ver su zona blanqucina en gesto de no replicarle más.

-Bah, dejaros de tonterías, que hace un día muy soleado.

-Harry, cariño, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tus puntos siniestros de felicidad aveces rayan un poco.

-Tonterías Hermi...-Finalizó Harry con una sonrisa algo bobalicona.

-Arrggh, desde que estas con esa chica no vives en este mundo!.

Hermione cruzó sus brazos indignada y le adelantó posicionandose junto al pelirrojo en su caminata.

-Enfin, ya nos hemos recorrido las tiendas que quedaban, venís a hacerle una visita a mis hermanos?.

La reacción inmediata de esas palabras en al chica no se hizo esperar, que comenzaó a adquirir un color sospechosamente rosado y un aspecto un tanto nervioso, pero sólo contestó un despreocupado:

-Claro.

-Yo he quedado con Elia, lo siento chicos.

-Elia, siempre Elia... pues venga, ya estás tardando demasiado con nosotros, no?.

Hermione lo adelantó nuevamente tras sus palabras. Ron solamente le miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Nos vemos luego, pásalo bien eh, jeje.

Ron y Hermione anduvieron todo el trayecto casi sin cruzar palabra, cosa extraña entre los dos, ya que generalmente siempre tenían motivos para estar en desacuerdo en cualquier cosa, pero en este caso a Hermione le quedaba el oxígeno necesario para realizar sus funciones vitales básicas, pensaba que su corazón explotaría de un momento a otro, el motivo: Ellos.

No sabía porque le sucedía , pero a principios de ese séptimo año sentía una terrible atracción hacia ellos, sí, los dos, esque eran tan parecidos...(N/A:En realidad prácticamente iguales bonita¬¬). Podría ser pro el hecho de que se habían independizado, vuelto moderadamente responsables... y que diablos, estaban buenísimos, aunque si es digno de mencionar una cierta predilección por George. Tan alto, con esos ojos azules oscuros tan profundos, esa nariz perfecta y su media melena pelirroja que... enfin.

En realidad todos los chicos habían dado un cambio espectacular, físicamente sobretodo porque a lo que mentalmente se refiere...ejem.

Pero aún así, a los ojos de Hermione ningún otro se podía comparar a ellos, aunque le daba un poco de cosa por Ron, porque aquel año más que nunca había notado sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero ella no podía evitar esto, solo intentaba que su amigo no lo notase por nada del mundo.

Al fin llegaron a la tienda...

-Hey, hermanito, como tú por aquí, mira George quién nos visita...

-Creíamos que nos habías olvidado ya!.

-Claro que no, además quería ver las novedades. He venido con Hermione.

-Hola, no te había visto, te has despegado de los libros al fin para venir muchachita?- Dijo Fred en un tono que pretendia sonar falsamente autoritario.

-JA, JA...- Hermione le sacó la lengua. George apareció por su espalda haciéndole cosquillas en la cintura, que deleitarona la castaña y la hicieron reir fuertemente.

-Chicos, esperad un momento que en cinco o diez minutos cerramos la tienda, subís con nosotros y tomamos algo.

Ron y Hermione se dispusieron a mirar los estantes serpenteando entre los chicos más jóvenes que observaban asombrados todos los artilugios. El pelirrojo cogió un par de cosas en las que Hermione no puso demasiada atención mientras ella volteaba entre sus dedos y contemplaba distraida una pulsera que cambiaba de color según el estado emocional, era muy bonita, y muy cara, pero su mente viajaba muy lejos de allí, concretamente por los cuerpo de los gemelos, no los recordaba tan endemoniadamente irresistibles. En estos pensamientos no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior inconscientemente, gesto que interrumpió uno de los pelirrojos súbitamente sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Te gusta, nos han llegado nuevas, se las llevan mucho los universitarios para sus novias. Te la regalo.

-Pero yo no podría...

-Claro que sí- Respondió el chico cogiendo su mano e introduciendole suavemente la pulsera. (N/A: Que porno ha quedado eso XD). Le soltó los dedos poco a poco.

-Gracias- Cogió su mejilla y le depositó unpequeño beso al chico.

-Vamos arriba que nos esperan.

Hermione le siguió en su nube, porsupuesto, y observó como la pulsera adquiría un delator rosa intenso que intentó ocultar introduciendo sumano en el bolsillo de atrás de su ceñido jean, aunque el gemelo subía delante suya y era incapaz de verlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Va, ponme otra cerveza Fred.

-Ron estás bebiendo demasiado...

-Bah Hermione, no seas aguafiestas y tómate otra tú también.

Le dijo George a la chica poniéndo en su mano otro botellín.

Lo estaba pasando muy bien, hablando y riendo, en una pequeña parte gracias al alcohol (N/A: Lo siento, tengo esa pequeña manía de alcoholizar siempre a todos los personajes U).

-Hermi voy a bajar un momento a buscar a Harry, enseguida vuelvo y ya volvemos a Hogwarts los tres juntos.

-Y Elia.

-Si, bueno, supongo que ella también.

-Está bien, te espero aquí con tus hermanos, pero no tardes Ronald!.

Le amenazó subiendo la botella hasta el nivel de su cara. Asintió divertido y se oyó como la puerta cerró tras él.

-Bueeeno, Hermione, cuéntanos, que tal tu vida, tienes novio, jajajaja.

-Fred no le preguntes esas cosas, no ves que a ella no le interesan esos temas?.

-Oye, y tu que sabes eh, soy buena estudiante y aprovecho el tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga vida privada.

-Entonces si lo tienes?.

Preguntó George con curiosidad.

-Pues no.

Contestó ella algo retraída.

-Hermione... sigues como siempre, no eres ni un poco atrevida.

Alegó Fred mientras movia la cabeza de un lado para otro en gesto de decepción y daba un largo trago a su cerveza, George rió sonoramente.

-Y tu que sabes, he cambiado mucho.

-Ah si, apuesto a que no sales por las noches y nisiquiera usas ropa atrevida de vez en cuando.

-Acepto la apuesta.

Le contestó Hermione a Fred mirándole seriamente a los ojos, cosa que pilló totalmente por sorpresa a los gemelos.

-Está bien entonces.

-Quedamos esta noche, en la valla de entrada a Hogsmeade, vosotros ponéis los locales y yo pongo la ropa. Vosotros evaluaréis mi comportamiento y vestuario, y os advierto que no pienso perder...

-Si ganamos trabajarás dos semanas para nosotros.

Los pelirojos se miraron y rieron chocando sus manso al unísono.

-Trato hecho.-Dijo Hermione, a la que comenzó a nacer una sonrisilla maliciosa en los labios-Y si gano yo... ya pondré las condiciones.

Hermione se levantó, cogió su bolso y abrió la puerta, tenía ropa que comprar urgentemente!.

-Eh, pero dinos tus condiciones!.

Gritó George desde el sofá.

-No. jaja. Gracias por la cerveza!.

Hermione cerró la puerta, apoyó la espalda en ella, se volvió a morder el labio pensativa por seguna vez en el día y murmuró;

-Nos veremos esta noche.

Bajó las escaleras dejando atrás el apartamento de los chicos.

Hermione estaba nerviosisima, pero no iba a dejar que ellos lo notaran. Ya sabía que no era más que una apuesta entre amigos, no debía darle más importancia de la que tenía, aunque para ella significaba mucho más, además estaba dispuesta a todo aquella noche iba a por todas dejando de lado por una vez a la Hermione excesivamente responsable para su edad. Sólo ella sabía lo que palaneaba en su cabecita a full de información.

Extendió la recién adquirida ropa sobre la cama y la observó con duda. En realidad no sabía muy bien cómo había llegado a tal situación, pero ya no había vuelta atrás e iba a aprovecharla al máximo.

Se vistió con tiempo, prestando atención a cada uno de los detalles. Finalmente se puso la pulsera que combinaba a la perfección con los demás complementos. No sabía con certeza si era simple casualidad o inconscientemente había adaptado todo lo demás a la pulsera.

Bajó las escaleras de su habitación con sumo cuidado, observando si cabía la posibilidad de cruzarse con alguien o si aún quedaban alumnos en al sala común, se moriría de verguenza...

Una vez comprobado que todo estaba despejado bajó rápidamente y con algo de dificualtad a causa de las altas sandalias mientras se abrochaba un pendiente inoportuno. Pero en ese momento observó con horror como una cabellera engra extremadamente desordenada emergía de la cabecera de uno de los sofás.

-Hermi?- Bostezo- Me he quedado dormi... Hermione?.

Harry le echó una mirada ascensor con una expresión un tanto extraña, hasta posarse en los ojos de la chica.

Sus faldas negras con tachuelas, su camiseta... corrijo, felpa grande rosa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, había dejado su pelo liso muy bien arreglado que cayese pos sus hombros y se posase ordenadamente en sus... Harry se había fijado especialmente en las preciosas piernas de su amiga y en sus... Ciertamente desde aquella noche del pasado, aunque desnuda, no la había vuelto a ver tan guapa... Aunque los pensamientos del chico la verdad es que estaban un poco descoordinados.

-Emm... esto... hola Harry... yo, tengo prisa y... bueno ya nos vemos.

Hermione se libró de su momentánea inmovilidad y salió apresuradamente, mientras en la sala común Harry salió de su trance hipnóticamente extraño y cayó de nuevo de espaldas al sofá con un fuerte resoplido...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iba por el camino llegando a Hogsmeade y pensando en al situación que acababa de vivir con Harry, extrañamente sentía algo de culpa, él se había imaginado que evidentemente tenía una cita (N/A: Lo que no sabía es que era doble, jijiji), además, que demonios, él tenía novia, y lo suyo había ocurrido hacia unos meses, cuatro exáctamente, y nisiquiera se explicaba en ese momento porque lo había consentido estando Elia de por medio, fué algo... extraño, como si fuese inevitable que sucediese, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, surgió como algo natural y ninguno de los dos quisieron pararlo, no intercambiaron ninguna información salvo sus miradas que ya eran suficientes, pero la realidad es que hicieron el amor en la habitación de la chica, de una forma tan tierna que cada vez que ella lo recordaba no podía evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo.Aquella noche Harry la había amado de verdad, se había colado en su cuerpo y en sus pensamientos.

Había sido su primera vez, con Harry, no era algo que le extrañase, es como si siempre lo hubiese sabido, pero, no todo fue tan bonito como las horas que compartieron en esa habitación una noche lluviosa, después de esa manera no volvieron jamás a hablar del tema, ni a tener un comportamiento extraño cada uno con el otro, fue un pacto silencioso que aun perduraba, así como su comportamiento falso de desentendimiento.

Hermione no había vuelto a torturarse pensando en ese tema desde entonces, no se lo había permitido a sí misma, Harry le había hecho mucho daño... Así que retiró esos pensamientos y aceleró el paso sabiendo que llegaba unos minutos tarde.

Se paró en seco al llegar al lugar de la cita. No había nadie y estaba bastante oscuro. Mientras maldecía mentalmente a los gemelos, se aparecieron justo a su lado, dándole un pequeño susto.

-Te estabamos esperando Hermione.

-Ah sí, ya lo veo...

-Bueno, bueno... veamos que tal se te ha dado ese estilismo...

Uno de los gemelos la cogió delicadamente de la mano y haciendo una floritura la hizo girarse sobre sí misma, mientras el otro gemelo simulaba que la analizaba exaustivamente con una mano en la barbilla y una mirada escrutadora.

-Ahá, ahá... está usted muy buena señorita Granger y con un atuendo muy atrevido, está aprobada.

-Eh, no me mires así,-Dijo la chica al gemelo del analisis- Así que he aprobado... Tengo media apuesta ganada, JA, JA, uno a cero.

-No cantes victoria.

Dijeron los dos al unísono mientras la cogían de ambos brazos y la guiaban.

-Ahora iremos a divertirnos!.

Exclamó Fred con ánimo.

-Bien dicho Fred.

Llegaron a un pub que desde fuera ya sonaba muy ruidoso. La verdad es que Hermione no estaba acostumbrada en absoluto a ese tipo de salidas y sitios, pero fingiría todo lo bien que pudiese, no les permitiría ganar.

Entraron juntos y en fila horizontal, siempre con Hermione en medio, prácticamente ya le habían adjudicado ese sitio.

Inmediatemente se ofrecieron a ir a por bebidas, cosa que la chica agradeció sentada en unos sillones, ya que en ese momento lamentaba haber elegido esas sandalias, preciosas, altísimas, pero jodidamente incómodas. Aún así descansaría un rato mientras bebía su copa y seguía disimulando su dolor (N/A: que stress XD).

Les miró en la barra apoyados los codos sobre esta esperando a ser atendidos, con exacta posición, la misma camiseta roja serigrafiada con unos dibujos extraños en el pecho, informal, Jeans ligeramente caídos y gastados y melena fuego rozando la primera parte de la espalda (N/A: Me encanta cómo lo llevan en la cuarta peli, kawaii!). En resumen, se veían tan monos... y con ese culito... Juas juas. Volvieron con las bebidas.

-Ten, y que no se te suba demasiado rápido!.

Le dijo George con cara burlona.

-Eh, déjame, por quién me tomas?.

Hermione tomó la copa y probó dos sorbos, pues no estaba tan mal aquello...

Sólo tuvieron que pasar cuarenta y cinco minutos y unas cuantas copas más por parte de cada uno para que empezasen a ponerse risueños y notablemente más desinhibidos. Bailaron los tres juntos, siempre con Hermione en medio. A la chica le encantó la sensación de tener agarrados a su cintura a un chico delante y otro al contrario, se sentía tan agusto... sin siquiera darse cuenta el baile se volvía más subido de tono, sus caderas se movían al unísono, pronunciadamente y las manos de los chicos resbalaban por la cintura de la chica, ella agarraba la nuca de Fred que se encontraba detrás suya mientras que con la otra recorría el pecho de Greorge sin dejar de moverse, su baile incluso llamó la atención de muchas personas cercanas que alabaron lo bien que lo hacían. Los tres ya comenzaban a ser uno.

Bailaron más, rieron y bebieron, perdiendo al noción del tiempo e incluso olvidando el propósito de esa salida.

Se sentaron de nuevo en el mismo sillón.

-Os quiero mucho a los dos, muaks Fred!-Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a George- Y a ti también george, muaks!-Repitió lo mismo con Fred.

-Los gemelos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-Ey, que pasa?-Preguntó Hermione con cara de falso enfado- Bueno es igual, tengo hambre.

Dijo mientras se tocaba el estómago.

-Eso es el alcohol, vayamos a casa a prepararnos unas pizzas, estamos muy cerca.

-Estupendo, porque no me siento los pies, necesito deshacerme de estas sandalias.

Los gemelos rieron y la ayudaron en todo el trayecto cogiéndola de la cintura y dejando que se apoyase en sus cuellos.

-Hermione, sería más fácil si uno de nosotros te lleva a la espalda.

-Que os digo que no George, soy demasiado pesada...

-Lo que eres es cabezona-

Puntualizó Fred.

-Además ya estamos llegando, puedo ver el cartel de la tienda. Chicos, esta ha sido una de mis mejores noches, gracias.

-Bueno, no te pongas a llorar eh?.

Se burló Fred.

Pero juraría que por parte de George recibió una mirada seria, pero podían ser sólo imaginaciones suyas...

-Ay que aliviooo...

Hermione se acomodó en el sofá con cara feliz mientras tiraba las sandalias por los alrededores.

-Venga, tu no tenías hambre?.

-Eh, me vais a dejar sola preparando las pizzas?.

-Pero si solo es sacarlas del envoltorio, no seas quejica.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esta bieeeen.

Se levantó del sofá pesadamente y fue descalza hacia la cocina, su hambre crecía. Lo hizo todo mecánicamente, con la mente en blanco, ventaja o desventaja del alcohol. Cuando todo estaba casi listo uno de los gemelos se puso a su lado dándole un susto.

-Joder... George?.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Lo siento, esque me es dificil distinguiros a veces... Y hoy vais exactamente iguales.

-Lo sabemos, solemos vestirnos igual para confundir... es divertido.

-Jeje, ya veo.

-Así que lo has pasado bien esta noche eh?.

George dio un trago a su cerveza recién destapada.

-Pues sí la verdad es que ha sido genial.

Hermione se apoyó en la encimera para hablarle.

-A mi también me lo ha parecido, en serio. No sabía que pudieses ser tan divertida.

De nuevo esa mirada seria y profunda directamente a sus ojos, sabía que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas, antes, en el camino también había sucedido. Tenía unos ojos azules tan bonitos...

-Bueno esas pizzas y esas cervezas vienen o no vienen!.

Como habiendose despertado de una ensoñación rompieron el contacto visual y se apresuraron a llevar la comida y bebidas entre los dos.

La chica pensó que si no recordaba mal era la primera vez que había visto a George hablar y mirar de forma seria, quizás con una sonrisa, sincera, no la generalmente burlesca. Pero en cuanto llegaron al salón, todo aquello se esfumó volviendo a la "normalidad", el "incidente" de la cocina quedó ya muy lejano, tapado por las carcajadas de los tres chicos que comían y aún seguían bebiendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Agggh, me he puesto como una cerda, fijo que he engordado ahí cuatro kilos. Y vosotros, queréis dejar de beber cerveza, ya lleváis suficiente alcohol en el cuerpo y me estoy mareando de veros.

-Calla y bebe Hermione.

La chica inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una sonora carcajada, al verdad es que si estaba un poquitín bebida, pero no borracha, controlaba sus funciones a la perfección de hecho (N/A: JA ).

-Porcierto, que puntuación me dais finalmente?...

Bebió de nuevo del botellín extendiendo seguidamente una pierna que quedó frente a uno de los chicos, ya que ahora los tres se hallaban desparramados por el suelo. Los chicos se incorporaron sentandose para dar su veredicto. Fred volvió a poner su cara de análisis circunstancial mientras se acariciaba una barba inexistente...

-Bien, en el vestuario te hemos puesto un nueve y medio, aunque coincidimos en que podrías haber estado un poco más picarona.

-Pero de que hablas Fred, ninguna chica decente en su sano juicio se pondría estas faldas, y que me dices del top?.

Argumentó mientras se lo mostraba a los gemelos tirando ligeramente de él.

-Bueeeeno, está bien, te damos el diez.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente complacida.

-Eso está mucho mejor chicos, podéis seguir...

-Respecto a la marcha debemos decir... que nos has sorprendido bastante y no hemos tenido más remedio que ponerte un merecido diez, has estado increíble.

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto.

-Awww, gracias chicos, me encanta tener dieces!. Y eso significa... que he ganado la apuesta, no?.

-Limpiamente, admitimos nuestra derrota-Dijo George mientras levantaba las manos.-Aunque lo de la ayuda en la tienda, y más viniendo de una chica tan guapa... es una lástima.

-Se siente!.

Dijo ella muy alegre en un tono triunfante.

-Y vas a decirnos ya cual es tu petición por haber ganado la apuesta?.

Preguntó Fred sonriente.

-Sí, que podríamos tener nosotros que te interese?.

Preguntó George con exáctamente la misma sonrisa.

-Además deberías darte por pagada con esa pizza!.

Hermione que ya se hallaba de pie caminó decididamente hacia el extremo de la habitación, apagando la luz y volvió lentamente descalza caminando hacia los gemelos que seguían sonriendo burlonamente, esperando uan respuesta por parte de la castaña que al llegar a su altura se puso de rodillas frente a ellos. Una tira rosa de su camiseta se deslizó pro su hombro.

-No lo habéis adivinado ya?... Os quiero para mí esta noche.

Automáticamente se borraron sus sonrisas dando paso a una cara de sorpresa y desconcierto extremas. Se miraron entre sí sin saber que pensar ni que contestar, pero no hizo falta porque Hermione ya estaba decidida.

Se adelantó un poco y posó sus manos sobre los pectorales de los chicos recostándolos en el suelo y dejándolos a su merced. Ellos, aunque desconcertados e indecisos no opusieron resistencia. Ella se adelantó de nuevo un poco más subiéndose sobre ellos y quedó cara a cara con Fred. Podía sentir la respiración agitada y nerviosa del chico, que chocaba violentamente contra sus labios entre abiertos y jugetones, con ganas de guerra. Zanjó las distancias y le besó tenuemente, apenas fue un roce de labios.

Cambió de gemelo sólo desplazando un poco su cuerpo y este, a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba recibió su boca, la dejó besarle, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

Estando abarcando a ambos con sus piernas sentía que tenía el control de los dos, era una sensación increíble, embriagante, de poder que le encantaba.

Volvió a la boca de Fred, esta vez para quedarse un poco más. Presionó sus labios contra él y, aunque aún un poco cohibido abrió sus labios y comenzó a corresponderla con lentitud. Hermione ladeó su cabeza suavemente introduciendo un poco su lengua, haciendo un poco de contacto, lo justo para separarse de él dejándole su sabor y anhelante de más, todo para pasar a su hermano que la recibió esta vez rápidamente en su boca y notó como George salía de su inmovilidad para acariciarle la parte baja de la espalda hasta llegar más abajo, lentamente con una mano. Todo lo hacían con pausa, como siendo conscientes de que en esa habitación no pasaría el tiempo, era un lugar alejado del mundo, en ese momento sólo estaban ellos, sus deseos y sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Hermione se incorporó sobre ellos y cogiendo el borde de su camiseta bajo las atentas miradas de sus pelirrojos la sacó por la cabeza tirándola lejos de ellos, sólo era una barrera más. Los chicos parecieron disfrutar de lo que veían, podía leerlo tenuemente en sus miradas, pero aún no se atrevían a moverse o comentar nada ante esa situación tan insólita, podrían haberla calificado incluso de surrealista.

La chica se tendió sobre Fred, temiendo que comenzara a sentirse tanto tiempo desatendido. Esta vez no pidió permiso e invadió su boca con brusquedad, practicamente violándola, su deseo crecía y con ello la intesidad de sus besos. Este pareció corresponderle de igual índole y ella deslizó sus dedos entre su pelo para inmediatamente después agarrarlo con fuerza mientras no dejaba su boca.

Todo ellos eran un festín para sus sentidos en ese momento, aunque su vista estaba mermada por la escasa luz, únicamente procedente de una tenue e intermitente farola algo lejana que recortaba sus siluetas.

George que aún acariciaba lentamente su trasero comenzó a subir su mano por su cintura, dibujando su contorno y destinandose en su seno derecho.

Hermione dio buena cuenta de esto complacida. Abandonó nuevamente las cálidas caricias procedentes de la lengua de Fred para repetir la misma operación que anteriormente con su camiseta, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez se desprendia del sujetador.

Sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, pequeños, redondos y perfectos.

-Eres preciosa.

Musitó George anonanado. Hermione creyó escuchar cómo Fred tragaba su propia saliva, aquello iba en serio.

Los chicos aún cohibidos siguieron inmóviles, y más ante la panorámica visión en 3D y primer plano de sus dos pequeños tesoros, a lo que Hermione cogió suavemente sus manos, e hizo que recorrieran de nuevo su contorno, desde la parte más baja de sus caderas lentamente hasta llegar a cada uno de sus pechos, uno por pelirrojo, adoraba sus manos, de dedos largos y estilizados pero fuertes, sin rudeza, que abarcaban todo su pecho. Que tendría aquellos chicos para hacerla enloquecer de aquella manera.

Estos, accionados repentinamente como por un resorte, atrajeron a la chica al unísono, haciendo que sus bocas se acolpasen a la perfección a sus pequeños pezones rosados. ahora estaba sintiendo placer de verdad. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y reprimió un gritito entre dientes que sonó como un tenue maullido de una gatita en celo. Los chicos la aprisionaron más contra ellos, poniendo más enfasis en su tarea.

Comenzó a notar ambas durezas rozando sus piernas, y decidió que era el momento de quitar las barreras que le separaban de la piel de esos demonios de fuego.

Quitó, por no decir casi arrancó, sendas camisetas rápidamente, asi como los vaqueros, que tomaron el mismo destino que su propia ropa. Ambos vestían bóxers negros y ajustados, era indescriptible lo maravillosamente bien que esa prenda quedaba sobre sus cuerpos, consideró la idea de colgarlos en su habitación del colegio, así tal y como estaban...

Atribuyó a sus manos un camino por cada gemelo, que efectuó a la misma vez, desde sus perfectos y bien formados pectorales, pasando por sus trabajados abdominales hasta aterrizar en unas sospechosas y complacientes protuberancias.

Le pareció delicioso cómo reaccionaban bajo sus tenues y superficiales caricias. Decidió que no aguantaba más y quería contacto completo con sus cuerpos. Eligió al azar el cuello de George donde reposó su cabeza para así desprenderse del resto de la parte baja de su ropa. E inesperadamente los gemelos tomaron el control. Sin casi percatarse de ello la dejaron a su merced bajo sus poderosas manos y desde ahí pudo observar como ellos la imitaban y despojaban de sus cuerpos aquella prenda íntima que tan perfectamente se ajustaba a ellos. Vio como George se inclinaba sobre ella y su melena acarició la cara y hombro de la chica, pero el semblante del chico era inescrutable, sólo podía divisar su pelo y sentir sus furtivos pero intensos besos. Y repentinamente el placer se apoderó de ella, los escalofríos casi podían definirse como espasmos. Todos sus puntos de placer eran cubiertos, acariciados, besados. Era inexplicable el torrente de sensaciones que proporcionaban cuatro manos y dos bocas paseando sin límites por su cuerpo. Creía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Pero estas caricias aminoraron, pudo ver sólo un segundo el deseo palpitante en los ojos de Fred, y notó con claridad como los dos a la vez se situaban en su entrada. No sabía si sería posible, sintió un poco de miedo al dolor, pero cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar agarrada sensualmente a sus fuertes espaldas.

No se podía definir con palabras el placer que le proporcionaron aquellos chicos, y todo gracias a una apuesta. Sólo se puede decir que la poseyeron en cuerpo y alma, durante todo lo que quedaba de noche. Hermione nunca más volvería a ser la misma.

La primera visión de Hermione al abrir los párpados con dificultad fueron unas preciosas y características pequitas en una perfecta nariz.

Era uno de los gemelos dormido frente a ella, y percatandose de que una de sus manos aún se hallaba reposada en su cintura. No hizo nada al respecto. Sólo se encontraban tapados de cintura hacia abajo por una delgada sábana. La chica miró hacia su propia espalda y adivinó que por la longitud sobrante de la sabana faltaba un gemelo (N/A: Que lissssta la niña XD).

Un abrumador torrente de imágenes de la noche anterior le golpeó con fuerza la cabeza. No sabía cómo sentirse. En la oscuridad todo había sido maravilloso, la idea excelente... pero la luz daba paso a una abrumadora y algo dificil de digerir verdad; Se había acostado con los dos... a la vez.

Buscó a su alrededor algo que ponerse de inmediato para tapar su desnudez, pero al no encontrar nada a mano abrió el armario y se puso unos bóxers negros (parecían prenda usual en ellos) y una camiseta negra algo gastada y que le iba bastante grande, pero al menos le cubría.

El problema de la vestimenta estaba solucionado pero, nisiquiera se había parado a pensar en que decir o que cara poner al ver al gemelo despierto, o al otro claro, pero el despierto era un problema más inmediato, además debía averiguar quién de los dos era.

En ese instante el pelirrojo se movió en la cama quedando bocarriba, pero al menos seguía durmiendo.

Marchó hacia el lavabo para lavarse la cara. Miró su aspecto desaliñado, aunque su pelo aún permanecía algo decente.

-Mira lo que has hecho Hermione... y eso que tú sólo... en fin.

Habló a su reflejo.

Abandonó el lavabo rumbo a la cocina donde en la mesa encontró de frente al gemelo que faltaba. Vestía parecidos bóxers que ella y se encontraba con el pelo algo revuelto (N/A: Lo suficiente para que siga estando bueno XD).

Comía un gran tazón de cereales. Hermione se quedó inmóvil ante él, no había preparado nada que decirle, respiró fuerte. Pero él rompió el silencio.

-Puedes prepararte unas tostadas si te apetecen más.

Le sugirió despreocupadamente mientras comía otro cucharón.

-Sí gracias...George.

Hermione probó suerte de nuevo con el nombre y al parecer acerto ya que este no le replicó.

Preparó sus tostadas en silencio y dándo la espalda al chico en todo momento. Aún creaba conversaciones imaginarias con él, pero ninguna le parecía adecuada así que desistió y se sentó junto a él con el desayuno dando un pequeño suspiro que George no notó. Prefirió no hacerlo frente a él, le parecía algo más violento la obligación de mantener contacto visual por la posición.

-Aún no se ha despertado Fred?.

-No.

Simplemente contestó ella.

-Vaya, este está hecho una marmota...-Comentó George sonriendo. Hermione no contestó.-Que te pasa Hermione?.

Su voz sonó seria.

-Nada.

-Por eso estás asi... es por lo de anoche, verdad, te sientes mal por ello?.

-No es eso... bueno nosé, es sólo que... no se, joder, vosotros sois mis amigos y en realidad yo sólo pretendía...

-Dime.

George le cogió la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la mesa, instándola a hablar.

-Yo sólo pretendía besarte-Hermione alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él-Yo sólo quería usar la apuesta para besarte, no pretendía llegar tan lejos pero supongo que la bebida, el momento... nosé, me dejé llevar. Además, siento si esto pueda molestarte pero, joder sois iguales, y aunque me gustes tú, estaba bebida y no podía siquiera distinguiros y...(N/A: Ni sin beber rica...)- Hermione se percató de lo extraña que se había tornado la mirada del chico, fruto de sus últimas palabras y como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría, se dio cuenta ; se lo había soltado así, sin más... Se repitió mentalmente cómo podía ser tan terriblemente bocazas.

-Emmm...esto...yo.

Balbuceó la chica, en realidad nisiquiera tenía idea de lo que podría decir en ese momento.

-Te gustó?.

Preguntó súbitamente George cortando su balbuceo inútil.

-Que?.

-Que si te gustó... lo de anoche.

-Pues...sí, supongo.

La castaña estaba un poco desorientada, no sabía exáctamente el rumbo de esa conversación.

-Entonces no hay ningún problema, te puedo asegurar que a nosotros nos encantó, la verdad es que siempre lo habíamos compartido todo, pero, una chica, nunca.

George rió despreocupado, pero paró al ver la cara de poco chiste y mínima broma de ella.

-No, en serio Hermione, pasó de forma natural, supongo que los tres lo quisimos así, fue increíble, nunca lo olvidaré, no fue nada vulgar o sucio, nosotros te respetamos, lo seguimos haciendo, y te queremos profundamente, más que como simplemente la amiga de nuestro hermano, porque habrías de sentirte mal entonces?..

-Si tienes razón, fué maravilloso y no lo sentí como nada malo, pero ahora en frío... aún me parece algo inmoral.

-Bah, tonterías, inmoral para quién, este es nuestro mundo Hermione, solo nuestro, nosotros ponemos las reglas.

George alzó la mano y tocó su mejilla con suavidad moviendo el dedo pulgar sobre su piel ligeramente rosada. Hermione no pudo evitar que un cosquilleo muy familiar le recorriese el estómago y sonreir.

-Esa es la sonrisa que me encanta verte.

Ella bajó la cabeza, estaba viendo facetas inimaginables en George en sólo unos cuantos días, más que en aquellos siete años. Quizás sólo hubiese sido cuestión de proponérselo antes, no era tan dificil conocerle...

-A ver, que hay para desayunar...

Fred se sentó frente a ellos con un aspecto algo (mucho) más que desaliñado, se untó una tostada de las preparadas por la chica y comenzó a comérsela esparciéndose todas las migas. Hermione y George se miraron y rompieron en risas.

-Eh, de que os reís, vosotros os levantáis más despeinados!.

-Seguro Fred.

Hermione continuó riendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La castaña se despidió de ellos como buenos amigos, no sin antes hacer un conjuro de aparición de sus jeans y una camiseta algo más discreta, no quería volver a Hogwarts con las pintas de la noche anterior.

Caminaba por Hogsmeade feliz como unas castañuelas, mirando escaparates y pensando en sus cosas. Al fin y al cabo todo no iba tan mal, y como le dijo George, no había nada de inmoral en lo que habían hecho si a los tres les había gustado.

Llegó a Hogwarts, que para ser un sábado estaba bastante concurrido. Entró en su sala común tarareando y encontró a Ron hablando con unos chico de su curso y a Harry sentado con Elia en un sólo sillón individual, entre otras personas. Les saludó alzando la mano y siguió tarareando hasta llegar a Ron y besarle en la mejilla.

-Hermione, que te pasa?.

Preguntó Ron sonriendo.

-Nada.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a su habitación. Lo que no pudo ver fue la atenta y escrutadora mirada del chico de cabellos azabache.

Evidentemente, no comentó lo sucedido con nadie. Pasó el resto de la semana como las demás, estudiando y con sus compañeras, y Ron, porque Harry parecía más entretenido (y pasteloso) de lo habitual con Elia, y Ron ya que a ella apenas sí le había dirigido un par de miradas. Pero no era un tema que le preocupase especialmente en ese momento.

Pero llegó el próximo sábado por la mañana. Hermione se vistió con sus habituales Jeans para bajar a estudiar un rato en la biblioteca, pero al llegar a la sala común se encontró una agradable sorpresa.

-George, que haces aquí?.

Intentó que su tono no sonase demasiado alegre, y menos delante de Ron, pero era dificil borrar la creciente sonrisa de su cara.

-He venido a ver a mi hermanito... Y también a supervisar...como están las cosas por aquí, ya sabes...

-Además me ha traído un par de cosas de la tienda, jeje.

Completó Ron complacido.

-Bueno pues espero que lo paseis bien chicos, si me necesitais estaré en la biblioteca.

George la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el retrato, detalle que Ron ignoró, pero Harry no.

Hermione había conseguido al fin centrarse en Aritmancia avanzada, cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo para levantarla. Miró y era George que silenciosamente quería guiarla hacia un rincón nada transitado y lejano de las miradas de la biblioteca.

-Ey, que estaba estudiando.

Le reprochó Hermione falsamente indignada.

-Sólo te robaré unos minutos, no te preocupes... Sólo quería saber que tal estabas, el findesemana pasado te ví algo preocupada o más bien incómoda después de lo que pasó, ya sabes...

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, de verdad.-Hermione contestó con una amplia sonrisa tocando el brazo del chico cariñosamente-Sabes, estoy descubriendo nuevas facetas de tí, antes sólo conocía al George graciosillo y sarcástico, pero estoy viendo mucho más, y me alegro.

-Ey, como que "graciosillo", yo soy MUY gracioso!.

-Vale, como quieras...

Hermione continuó sonriendo mientras admiraba interiormente sus facciones. Se produjo un silencio de unos segundos.

-Sabes que eres preciosa?.

Preguntó George mirándola tiernamente a los ojos.

-Creo recordar que ya me lo habías dicho antes...

Hermione bajó su mirada. Cohibida pro algunos recuerdos, pero él alzó su barbilla y lentamente se acercó su boca ladeando ligeramente su cabeza y capturó sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos y se limitó a dejarse llevar por aquella caricia tan profunda en el cielo de su boca. Él la acercó un poco más hacia sí mismo rozando su cintura. Un acercamiento perfecto, aunque tuvo su fin y quedaron en contacto através de sus frentes. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

-Porque lo has hecho?.

Preguntó Hermione algo confundida mientras se atrevía a tocarle tenuemente la parte lateral de su melena.

-Porque tu me lo has pedido...

Contestó George más en un susurro, Hermione sintió como el calor emanaba de sus labios al pronunciar cada palabra, sobre los suyos propios, aún tan próximos...

-Yo?.

-O tus labios...

George desvió la mirada hacia los nombrados, lentamente se despegó de ella y se marchó, despidiéndose con una amigable señal con la mano. Era tan... imprevisible.(N/A: Y esos jeans le quedaban tan jodidamente bien...XD Ups).

Entró a su habitación, de nuevo en otra nube. Había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaba George y mucho, además, era tan... perfecto.

Con un toque de varita puso algo de música para bailar, necesitaba expresar su alegría, además, las chicas se habían ido con sus novios, estaba sola y podía hacer lo que le diera la a desmelenarse y mover el culo al ritmo de la música. Pero tocaron a la puerta. Se bajó de la cama y paró la música. Abrió, era Harry. Llevaba la mitad del uniforme de Quidditch, sólo los pantalones y la delgada camiseta, llevaba el pelo revuelto y se notaba algo fatigado, seguramente acababa de entrenar, además de una expresión algo tensionada y sombría, la verdad esque nunca dejaría de ser tan guapo...

-Harry pasa, que quieres, como que no estás con Elia?.

Le miró algo extrañada, hacía más de una semana que no se hablaban y ahora se presentaba en su habitación...

-Quería hablar contigo.

Harry pasó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hermione ya se había sentado en su cama con los pies cruzados y máxima curiosidad.

-Dime.

-Con quién estás saliendo?.

-Con nadie Harry, porque me preguntas...

-No te hagas la tonta.

El ojiverde estaba realmente serio, la verdad es que Hermione estaba empezando a asustarse, nunca había visto así a su amigo.

-Harry, te lo digo en serio, no salgo con nadie, y si lo hiciese no sería de tu incumbencia.

-Claro que lo es.

-Ah si, y porque, tú estás con Elia.

-Pero lo que hemos tenido entre tú y yo...

-Y que hemos tenido Harry, que fué para tí, me usaste y me tiraste a la basura como si fuese una mierda, para correr en brazos de tu querida Elia, que porcierto a la que no querrás tanto cuando tiene más cuernos que un reno!- Hermione se había elvantado de la cama para gritarle indignada- No sé que coño pretenderás viniendome ahora a pedir explicaciones, pero ya me has hecho sufrir demasiado y por demasiado tiempo, tu oportunidad pasó, ya no estoy enamorada de tí Harry, no soy masoquista.

-Estás con George?.

-Que?.

-Que si estás con George joder, os he visto, le estabas comiendo la boca.

-Nos has seguido Harry, estás enfermo...

Hermione le escupió esas palabras despectivamente y con decepción.Se dio la vuelta con intención de marcharse.

-Te lo has tirado?.

Harry la agarró del brazo obligándola a mirarle.

-Sueltame Harry.

Le pidió intentando zafarse.

-Que si te lo has tirado te digo!.

Harry la apretó con más fuerza y la zarandeó instándola a hablar.

-Sí, sí, me lo he tirado, y sabes que, no me he tirado a uno... me he tirado a los dos, y me ha encantado, y sobretodo me tratan mejor de lo que tú has hecho nunca!.

Hermione explotó incitada por las violentas preguntas y actitudes, al parecere celosas de Harry, ignorante de las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Harry la miró con furia, sus ojos desprendían chispas y su mandíbula se encontraba totalmente apretada. Hermione sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla a lo que respondió instintivamente arañando la cara del chico con rabia, que la dejó caer al suelo.

-Zorra!.

Hermione ya sólo oyó el portazo de Harry al salir y los sonidos de sus propios sollozos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corrió por el pasillo aún con la cara y los ojos inchados por el llanto. Se cruzó con Ron que intentó detenerla para preguntarle pero no lo consiguió.

Salió al exterior con lo puesto, apesar de la lluvia torrencial que caía y dificultava su visión, pero no le importaba, sabía de memoria el camino del lugar adonde iba, incluso con la oscuridad tan presente en todos lados.

Tocó a la puerta y esperó. George abrió encontrándose a una Hermione de semblante aterradoramente triste, empapada, tiritando y abrazandose a sí misma. Era una imagen bastante desoladora. Inmediatamente le preguntó.

-Hermione, que ha pasado?.

Ella se limitó a echarse en sus brazos sin parar de sollozar.

Tocó a la puerta y esperó. George abrió encontrándose a una Hermione de semblante aterradoramente triste, empapada, tiritando y abrazándose a sí misma. Era una imagen bastante desoladora. Inmediatamente le preguntó.

-Hermione, que ha pasado?.

Ella se limitó a echarse en sus brazos sin parar de sollozar. Él la rodeó estrechándola hacia su cuerpo y acariciando su pelo tranquilizadoramente.

-Vamos Hermi preciosa, deja de llorar, vamos a pasar y me cuentas que te ha pasado.

La instó a pasar poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y rompiendo el abrazo.

-Estás empapada, anda ponte algo mío.

George se apresuró a llevarle una toalla, unos bóxers y una camiseta algo grande. Él llevaba lo mismo, con la diferencia de que todo le quedaba bien, era su propia ropa...

Preparó un café para ella, que en ese momento apareció en el salón frontándose los ojos y vestida con su ropa. Por un momento olvidó la situación para dar paso a sus pensamientos sobre lo rabiosamente mona que se veía así vestida y con esa carita. Sintió el impulso de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos, pero no lo hizo.

A cambio la cogió de ambas manos y la guió através del salón para que se sentasen juntos en el sofá, ella subió las piernas acomodándose.

-He hecho un café para ti, aunque puede que te ponga más nerviosa, lo siento no lo pensé... en estos casos se suele preparar té o...

-George está bien.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreirle, sintiendo la tirantez de sus labios inchados por el llanto.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo sujetando la taza con ambas manos.

-Dime, que te ha pasado...

-Harry me ha pegado.

Murmuró simplemente entre dientes aún con los labios pegados a la taza y sin mirar al chico.

-Cómo, que Harry ha hecho que?.

George no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero sentía unas oleadas de calor que nacían en su estómago y se expandían hasta la punta de los dedos. Nunca pensó que tal odio por el amigo de su hermano cabría en su cuerpo.

-Entró en mi habitación, creía que quería hablar conmigo o pedirme algo, pero empezó a preguntarme por ti, que si estaba contigo o nos habíamos acostado y me gritó... yo le dije que... me había acostado con los dos.-Hermione volvió a desviar la mirada- y entonces me pegó, yo le he arañado la cara, y se ha ido.

-Pero que se ha creído ese gilipollas, que coño le pasa, esque le gustas o algo, no tenía novia?.

-Sí pero... A principio de curso, una noche subió a mi habitación... Pero sólo fue una vez, además mi primera vez, pero nunca más ha ocurrido nada.-Hermione miró directamente a George a los ojos esta vez- Pero no se lo digas a nadie porfavor.

Al chico le conmovió en lo más profundo esa mirada, alzó su mano y retiró un mechón de pelo mojado de la chica que se había pegado a su mejilla, liberando una gota de agua que ya vagaba por su barbilla.

-No te preocupes, este también será nuestro secreto.-Hermione le sonrió y contagió a George su sonrisa- Pero mañana iré contigo a la escuela.

A la chica se le borró la sonrisa.

-No George, que vas a hacer, no le digas nada, además Ron se enterará de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y nosé cómo se lo tomará porque...

-Voy a hacer algo más que decirle...a ese maldito cabrón.

La expresión del pelirrojo se endureció repentinamente.

-George no porfavor, déjalo y no le hagas nada, no me acercaré más.

Hermione puso las manos sobre las suyas instintivamente.

-Esque te gusta él?.

-No... bueno, he estado muchos años enamorada de él, de hecho desde que recuerdo conocerle, pero ya no se merece nada de mí, además, me gusta otra persona...

Hermione retiró las manos lentamente pero George se las volvió a cojer.

-Dime.

-Ya lo sabes, no me obligues a decirlo George...

Él se había acercado peligrosamente a su rostro sin soltar sus manos. Sus respiraciones chocaban en la boca del otro. Hermione no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia los labios del chico.

-Tú.

George reaccionó a sus palabras uniendo sus labios sin hacerla esperar más. Fué un beso corto, más no se le podría llamar beso, sino roce de labios. Sin separar demasiado sus bocas George le susurró.

-Hermione, creo que me estoy enamorando de tí...

Esos profundos ojos azules no podían mentirla, eran totalmente transparentes para ella, y hermosos... Ella sonrió y esta vez le impulsó a besarla. Apoyó su mano en la nuca del chico sintiendo su pelo entre los dedos, lo atrajo hacia sí y ladeando la cabeza le besó intensamente. Se inclinó hacia atrás mientras él se posicionaba sobre ella sin despegar sus labios. El beso se volvió más tórrido. Sus bocas se abrían y sus labios acariciaban al compás. Sus lenguas viajaban de una boca a otra turnándose o encontrándose a la misma vez.

George también inclinó la cabeza e introdujo su mano bajo la camiseta de la Griffindor acariciando su estómago, que abandonó pronto para subir su mano dejando un camino de cosquillas hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Recordó su tacto, pero le pareció que nunca había sido tan perfecto. Hermione deslizó su mano desde su nuca hasta el principio de su espalda, notando los músculos en tensión por estar soportando su propio peso en el brazo izquierdo, estratégicamente colocado junto al cuerpo de su Hermione para tener fácil acceso a toda ella.

George centró sus caricias en su pequeño pecho mientras dejaba su boca y pasaba a su cuello. Hermione cerró los ojos y todo el placer que comenzaba a sentir se liberó en un sonoro suspiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se despertó junto a George que aún la abrazaba junto a su pecho. Esta vez sin remordimientos, sin malos sentimientos, estaba junto al chico que quería estar, y la noche había sido perfecta, se sentía protegida y feliz, por unas horas había logrado olvidarlo todo. Se incorporó delicadamente para observarle, parecía un angelito con el pelo cubriéndole parcialmente uno de sus ojos y sus pecas inmóviles y graciosamente punteadas por su nariz. Rió pícaramente para sí misma, pero George pareció haberla oído y comenzó a hacer los movimientos propios del despertar, terminando por abrir su ojo destapado.

-Que haces ahí mirandome Hermione?.

Dijo con una adorable voz de recién levantado. También él se incorporó en la cama. Hermione no pudo evitar desviar su mriada hacia su pecho, bien formado y perfecto, le encantaba verlo desnudo.

Se llevó la mano a la boca para morderse una uña.

-Anda ven aquí.

George extendió sus brazos para rodearla y arrastrarla consigo de nuevo a la calidez de las finas sábanas. Hermione rió fuertemente. Finalmente ella se volteó y quedaron face to face. Ambos apoyaron la cabeza sobre una mano y el codo sobre la cama para mirarse.

-Es la segunda vez que me despierto en tu casa.

-Cierto, voy a tener que cobrarte un alquiler... Te salvas porque hoy es domingo.

Hermione rió y le propinó un suave manotazo en el brazo. George la miró fijamente y se fue borrando progresivamente su sonrisa para dar paso a una expresión más tierna. Acarició suavemente su mejilla.

-Te ha dejado marca, aún te duele?.

Hermione se volvió a llevar el dedo a la boca para acabar de una vez por todas con esa uña rebelde y negó con la cabeza.

-Y tú como estás, bien?.

Le preguntó el pelirrojo con gesto preocupado.

-Estoy bien George, no tienes que preocuparte tanto ni tan frecuentemente por mi.

-No lo puedo evitar...

-Eres un encanto.

Hermione le obsequió con un profundo beso en la mejilla.

-Dónde está Fred, desde el Sábado no lo he visto.

Preguntó despreocupadamente.

-De viaje, por cosas de la tienda. Ha ido a comprar un material que nos faltaba y ha aprovechado para darse una vuelta por allí.

-Entonces aún no sabe que estamos juntos?.

-Lo estamos?.

-Supongo...no?

George sólo le sonrió como respuesta.

-Ya le explicaré cuando vuelva.

El chico cogió su mano y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, enlazándolos.

-Y... habéis hablado algo sobre lo de...

-El Sábado pasado?.- Terminó George la pregunta- Algo.

Contestó sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Y...

-Y...que?.

Hermione rompió la unión de sus dedos y George pasó su propia mano por detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo.

-Pues que, que hablásteis.

George volvió la cabeza para contestarle.

-Nosé... pues que está claro que fue algo extraño... No nos disgustó, estuvo muy bien. La verdad nunca nos hubiésemos imaginado que haríamos algo así, fue único... Y menos contigo, nunca lo esperé de tí Hermione.

-No siempre soy una chica buena.

Él le tocó graciosamente la punta de la nariz.

-Y Fred... sintió...algo?.

-Joder pues que va a senitr Hermione, pues placer, o esque no le viste la cara de orgasmo profundo.

-Pues igual que la tuya.

-Eh, yo soy más guapo que mi hermano!.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Sois iguales.

-Por eso te acostaste con los dos?.

George se puso serio repentinamente y Hermione tornó su cara en un gesto preocupado.

-No quería decir eso...yo... fue el alcohol, no os distinguía y tampoco me paré demasiado a reflexionarlo y vosotros tampoco esque opusiérais demasiada resistencia...

-Losé, no te preocupes, no te reprocho nada... Y respecto a lo que habías preguntado antes sobre Fred... Sintió que fue buen sexo. No esperes mucho más de él, es bastante impulsivo y no se suele colgar por nadie.

-Y tú?.

-Yo que?.

-Que sentiste?.

-Un montón de cosas.

-Bueno pues dime alguna.

-Sentí tu fragilidad debajo de mi cupero... Amo esa sensación que me transmites cuando te hago el amor.-Hermione se avergonzó un poco ante esta confesión tan sincera, aunque nisiquiera se miraban mientras el chico se confesaba.-Volverías a hacerlo?.

George miró a la chica esperando una respuesta.

-Supongo que... no. Antes me gustábais los dos, ante mis ojso érais copias exáctas, perfectas y deseables y vaya que si lo hacéis bien todo juntos, pero tú no eres como tu hermano y por eso te quiero a tí.

Aquel Domingo lo pasaron revoloteando por la cama y el resto del apartamento.

El Lunes por la mañana se le hacía muy duro incorporarse de nuevo a las clases y sobretodo haberse despegado de la cama del pelirrojo. Ese chico era puro fuego, la había dejado agotada, prácticamente pensaba en dormirse en las clases. Además estaba tan colada... Era como vivir en su sueño.

Pero por otra parte le había recargado las pilas, no se dejaría pisotear tan fácilmente y ahora iba a demostrar lo que valía. Quizás no necesitaba que su chico la respaldase todo el tiempo, aprendería a hacerlo solita. Así que en el cambio de clase arrancó a Harry de un grupo de chicos con el que hablaba para introducirlo violentamente en el famoso baño de Myrtle. Lo tiró contra un lavabo. Él no opuso resistencia alguna.

-Mírame gilipollas. Ves lo que me has hecho?- Le espetó señalándose su propio moratón de la cara-, pues espero que no se te vuelva a pasar por esa cabecita enturbiada ponerme una mano encima, porque George está muy cabreado y he conseguido pararle esta vez, pero no pienso hacerlo dos veces, me oyes?.

Harry no se atrevía a mirarla y ella bajó su dedo acusador.

-Hermione, lo siento...no sé que me pasó, yo no quería hacerte daño pero...

-Pero lo hiciste Harry, y espero que le hayas dicho a tu querida Elia quién y porqué de esos arañazos en la cara.

-La he dejado.

A Hermione le revoloteó algo en el estómago, pero no dejó que Harry notase su sorpresa, incluso ella se reprendió interiormente por dejar que eso la afectase de alguna...manera. Harry apoyó su cadera y sus manos en un lavabo.

-Hermione, dame otra oportunidad... yo siempre te he querido a ti, estoy muerto de celos y...

-Y por eso has montado todo este numerito, que te creías que iba a estar siempre esperando a que te decidieses por mi, que pasa Harry, esque te daba verguenza que te viesen saliendo conmigo?... Pudiste haber reaccionado antes...

-Fue por Ron, vale?. Él me contó lo mucho que te amaba, yo no podía hacerle eso... joder Hermione, es mi mejor amigo.

-Pero si pudiste hacérselo por la espalda, y acostarte conmigo, haciendome también daño, estando con Elia y apasando de mí después de eso... Estás cubierto de mentira Harry aunque tus sentimientos hacia mí fuesen buenos. Si de verdad me has querido debiste haber luchado por mí, por encima de Ron y la gente.

Harry hizo un movimiento brusco que tomó a Hermione por sorpresa. Sintió la frialdad de la pared de baldosa en su espalda y sus fuertes manos aprisionándo sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza, contra esta. Terminó dándose cuenta de que su boca se hallaba unida a la del moreno, y de que este la besaba de forma anhelante. Era un beso de deseo y súplica, hacía que moviera su boca desesperado por el hambre que ella le despertaba, esperando su aceptación que sorprendentemente (incluso para ella) le dio y respondió al contacto con igual intensidad.

Quizás fuese inmoral... Pero no lo pudo evitar, las llamas que albergaba en su interior con el nombre de Harry tatuado por siempre ardieron de nuevo con fuerza, de forma irresistible e imparable. Le había puesto el caramelo en los labios, SU caramelo favorito al que le había costado horrores renunciar, era cruel... y ella humana.

Ella liberó una de sus muñecas del aprisionamiento del chico y cogió su pelo con fuerza, casi con furia, obligándolo a inclinar la cabeza. Rompió el beso para morder su labio inferior. Harry gimió de dolor, se liberó de sus dientes y continuaron con su frenética lucha de lenguas.

Alzó bruscamente a la chica por el trasero sujetándola contra sí mismo y la pared. Acarició su muslo. Debía ser suya una vez más, para siempre, lo necesitaba. Pero en ese momento Hermione bajó la intensidad de los besos y las caricias para finalmente tocar tierra firme de nuevo con los pies. Sin perder el contacto entre ellos. Ambos jadeaban muy agitados por aquel breve encuentro superficial de sus cuerpos..y sus bocas.

-Hermione, sé mía para siempre, esta vez prometo no fallarte.

Sus orbes verdes conectaron con la chica, sus manos pasaban por los brazos de ella en forma de caricia, intentando que ella atendiese a sus súplicas.

-Lo siento Harry... Siempre te llevaré dentro porque sí es cierto que nunca he dejado de amarte... Pero ahora estoy con otra persona, soy feliz con George, me trata bien, le quiero, y me da todo lo que tu no me has dado nunca.

-Y que es eso Hermione?.

-Me quiere sin importarle nadie más, y yo le debo lo mismo a él. Esto nunca ha pasado entre nosotros Harry, nunca.

Hermione le quitó lentamente las manos de sus brazos que aún la agarraban con fervor, le brindó una última mirada impenetrable y se marchó sin más, lista para la siguiente clase. Cerró los ojos un instante, pudo escuchar en el pasillo como el chico daba un fuerte golpe en la pared, pero no se detuvo... No debía y no lo hizo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El año fue pasando y las cosas se calmaron algo más, siguiendo su curso. Ron no llegó a enterarse de nada de lo que sucedió entre Harry y Hermione o que George y ella estaban juntos (N/A: Este pobre vive en su mundo de maripositas XD).

Las peleas habituales con la chica, su amistad con Harry y alguna que otra aventurilla poco improtante.

Harry siguió permaneciendo solo. A final de curso él y Hermione comenzaron a hablar de forma más regular, pero siempre muy distante, ante un muro infranquable que construyeron juntos, aunque nunca faltaba alguna mirada reveladora por parte de ambos. Es algo con lo que habrían de convivir para siempre que estuviesen juntos.

El día de la graduación llegó. Todos se arreglaron emocionados por empezar una nueva etapa de su vida, fuera del colegio, entre ellas se encontraba por supuesto Hermione, por fin haría lo que durante todo el año había planeado, y ese día todos lo sabrían.

Vio con emoción como George aparecía a lo lejos por los terrenos del colegio, radiante con su traje negro y corbata, estaba guapísimo.

Durante la ceremonia se sentó prudentemente alejado de ella pero se saludaron con entusiasmo en la lejanía.

La chica estaba cada vez más nerviosa y echaba fugaces miradas a su chico que permanecía aparentemente impasible escuchando el discurso. Que al fin terminó (N/A:YujuuXD).

Se reunieron todos, incluidos Molly y Arthur que fueron a ver la graduación de Ron y se sorprendieron un poco de encontrar a George, pero no preguntaron, al fin y al cabo, también era su hermano, pero como nunca había mostrado interés por esa clase de cosas...

-Enhorabuena cariño.

Molly besó ruidosamente a Ron que retrocedióa vergonzado. Todos estaban muy sonrientes.

-Bien, vayamos todos a La Madriguera a celebrarlo, no os parece?.

Dijo Arthur muy sonriente cogiendo a Ron y Harry de los hombros.

-Mamá, Papá... Antes tenemos que deciros algo.

Bien, al fin iban a soltarlo... La cara de Harry se transformó instantáneamente.

-Bueno...- Hermione comenzó a hablar y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella. Pensó que un gesto siempre es más claro , así que cogió a George de la mano y continuó.-George y yo llevamos saliendo unos meses y nos vamos a vivir juntos, cerca de la tienda, para poder continuar con el negocio y yo seguir estudiando.

Ella y el chico se miraron alegres y cómplices, al fin hacían público su amor. Harry no despegaba la mirada del suelo, Ron tenía una expresión inclasificable, pero se le notaba BASTANTE sorprendido (N/A:P).

Se hizo el más absoluto silencio, que Molly rompió repentinamente abrazando a Hermione y luego a su George, para más tarde hacerlo con los dos a la vez.

-Pero que alegría, nunca lo llegué a imaginar, estoy muy contenta de que seas tu Hermione!.

Arthur sólo sonreía y palmeaba satisfecho la espalda de George en señal de aprobación.

Ron y Harry aún no habían regresado a este mundo. Hermione pensó que más tarde hablaría con Ron... porque respecto a Harry, estaba claro que no había nada más que hablar.

-Ah, y también esperamos un pequeño Weasley Granger.

Dijo George mientras cogía felizmente a Hermione y le acariciaba la tripa. La sonrisa de los Weasleys desapareció automáticamente y Molly comenzó a respirar de forma extraña. Pero Hermione le dio un coscorrón y acabó la broma, en la que sólo George reía.

-Que, a mi me ha parecido graciosa...


End file.
